Black Butler Boyfriend Scenario Story Starters
by Intensify
Summary: This is my first time writing a Black Butler story so please cut me some slack. This story is about you and how you meet our favorite boys in Black Butler. I do take requests BTW. I reall l hope you enjoy it! 3


**Black Butler Boyfriend Scenario\Story Starters**

 **Hey guys, these are my Black Butler story starters and boyfriend scenarios. I Hope you like them! 3**

 **First Encounter**

 **Ciel Phantomhive:**

It was raining quite heavily in London. Thunder roared loudly as the rain pounded harder against the poor girl as she shivered strongly she was freezing to death. (y/n) didn't know how long on the cold streets of London. It's been like this since last week and has only gotten worse.

Suddenly, the rain was muffled and it no longer hit the young girl. She looked up to see a young boy around the age of fourteen or so holding the umbrella that was shielding Her from the rain staring down at her. He wore a black eye patch that covered his left eye, he was a blue brunette hair and wore a firm facial expression.

"Get up," he commanded you and you obliged, immediately. "You'll freeze in this weather" he said as you continued to shiver. "Sebastian" he called and a tall man stepped up. "Yes my lord," he replied. "Assist her to the carriage, we're taking her with us." "As you wish, my lord," he replied.

-Inside-

"Tell me, what's your name?" The young boy asked. "(y/n)," you replied hesitantly. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."Nice to meet you," you reply meekly. "Nice to meet you too" he says back.

 **Sebastian Michaelis:**

Sebastian didn't know why he did it, but after seeing (y/n) be attacked by those, drunk men he lost it. He didn't know what came over him but all he knew was that he wanted to protect her from them. His eyes glowed as he headed down the alleyway. As Sebastian got closer he noticed that she was holding something as if she was protecting it from the rest of the world.

"No, stop!" He heard her shout as he got closer. Then Sebastian heard it. He heard the beautiful sound of kittens meowing loudly. Sebastian swooped in and saw two kittens and their mother lying in a pool of blood. He eyes glew turning into an astonishing shade of pink with a slight mix of red. Sebastian grabbed the drunken men and through them through a building, their blood splattering against the walls.

Sebastian turned around after hearing the poor girl sobbing. "Are you okay?"He asked softly." Why would I after seeing such a thing" she sobbed. The three kittens that were in (y/n)' sarms continued to cry for their mother. Sebastian walked towards the girl holding the orphans. "What's your name?" He said quietly. "(y/n)," she replied.

"Come with me, I can nurse them back to health, plus my cat just lost two kittens during labor, I positive that she wouldn't mind adopting them." "Okay," (y/n) said following close behind the tall man. "What's your name?" She asked quietly. "Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

 **Alois Trancy**

You were invited to a masquerade ball by the Trancy Manor. After learning about the host of the ball, you decided to go. The ball was tonight, and you already knew what you wanted to wear. Your dress was a beautiful (f/c) dress covered with (f/c) lace. You had gotten matching lace gloves, a beautiful (f/c) mask and a stunning necklace along with shoes to go with it. You had your (h/c) in your favorite style. You looked out of your window to see a mesmerizing mansion. Your (e c) widen as you see notice how prestigious the mansion was.

As you step inside of the mansion, you notice everybody chatting idly, enjoying their self. Then suddenly, a young man walks towards you with a dazzling smile. "Welcome (y/n), I'm Alois Trancy, the host of this ball. You smile brightly at the young man and say, " Thank you for taking the time to invite me to such a beautiful ball." "No, no, thank you for, gracing us with your presence" he says. "(y/n), would you like to dance?" "Yes I would actually." You say smiling as he takes your hand, leading you towards the dance floor.

 **Claude Faustus**

His Highness was finally asleep after today's events. Claude decided to take a stroll seeing that it was a beautiful night. As he walked through the woods he heard someone approach him. Turning around, he saw it was a (y/s) girl who looked lost.

Usually he would ignore any others, but it was something about her that drew him into her. "Tell me, what's a young lady like you doing in the woods this time at night?" (y/n) looked up towards him and replied: "What's it to you?" Taken back by the familiarity of her voice, Claude replied, "(y-(y/n) is that really you?" (y/n)'s eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "No way, C-Claude?!" (y/n) immediately ran up towards Claude and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Claude, it's been years since I last saw you, tell me how've you been?"

"I've been okay I guess, but I'm even better now that I found you!" He said smiling down at her before giving her a kiss. He really missed her, especially her kisses, god how he loved her kisses. (y/n) pulled away, smiling up at him before resting her head against his shoulder. "Could I take you home?" (y/n) looked up at him, curiosity filling her (e/s) (e/c) eyes. Claude panicked, "That is if you wouldn't mind" He said a blush falling over his cheeks. (y/n) smiled, " Not at all, where do you live?" She asked. "Up there" Claude pointed forward and took (y/n)'s hand, leading her towards the large mansion.

 **Undertaker**

Today was the anniversary of the day (y/n)'s brother's death. Their parents died in a fire two years ago. As the oldest and more mature of the two orphans, (y/n) took over the family business, as was stated in their parent wills.

(y/n)' brother died last year during an ambush. While trying to protect his sister he had gotten shot.

**FLASHBACK**

Seeing her brother's corpse lying on top of her, (y/n) felt dizzy as one of her many multiple personalities made their way out. Everything went black. When she woke up, she was drenched in blood, the corpses of her enemies lay on the ground, blood splattered everywhere.

Tears filled (y/n)'s eyes as she began to cry. Sobs racked in her chest and her throat tightened as she noticed her brother's corpse. (y/n) crawled over towards the lifeless being and cradled him in her arms. She softly started to sing a lullaby, hoping that this was just a dream, that none of this was real.

" _ **Someday I want to run away  
To the world of midnight  
Where the darkness fills the air  
Where it's icy cold**_

 _ **Where nobody has a name  
Where living is not a game  
There, I can hide my broken heart  
Dying to survive**_

 _ **There, no one can see me cry  
The tears of my lonely soul  
I'll find peace of mind  
In the dark and cold world of midnight...midnight...midnight."**_

"Such a beautiful song Miss (y/n)."

 **Finnan:**

It was (y/n)'s first day at the Phantomhive Manor. She was to become a maid. Finny was instructed to show her around by Sebastian.

"... And this is your room, you'll be right next with Mei-rin, our head maid. My room is next door, so if you need me, just knock on the wall and I'll come right away." " Okay, thank you Finny." (y/n) said before smiling politely.

"It's no problem Miss (y/n)" Finny replied, blushing while scratching the back of his head. He noted how cute of a smile she had. "You know…" (y/n) smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, " You look really cute when you blush like that." you said and pressed yourself against his body.

 **Baldroy**

Today is your first day at the Phantomhive Manor. You were hand picked by the head butler, Sebastian Michaelis. You are to be the assistant cook to Baldroy, the head chef at the Phantomhive Manor. you were on your way to finally meet him. your (h/l) (h/c) bounced as you finally approached the Phantomhive Manor. Your (e/c) eyes gazed over the mansion as the humongous gates instantly opened as if they sensed your presence.

As you stepped in, you were immediately greeted by Sebastian and the head chef . " Ah, Miss (Y/N) glad to see you here. This is the head chef Baldroy.

A/N:

Soo... that's it for now. I'll try to update again as soon as I get a chance


End file.
